Une SDF pas comme les autres,
by everywhere-everytime
Summary: Alice Brandon, est une jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'année seulement, mais tout n'est pas rose pour elle. Jusqu'au jour où un certain jeune homme du nom de Jasper Cullen, croisa sa route… Et si tout changeait ?
1. Prologue

SYNOPSIS

Alice Brandon, est une jeune femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'année seulement. Et pourtant, elle a déjà vécu tellement de choses : la mort précoce de ses parents et sa descente aux enfers. En effet, après la mort de sa famille, la jeune femme se retrouva tout simplement à la rue à peine âgée de dix huit ans. Autant dire que tout n'a pas été rose dans la vie d'Alice. Jusqu'au jour où un certain jeune homme du nom de Jasper Cullen, croisa sa route… Et si tout changeait ?

Vous voulez connaitre tout de cette histoire ?

Alors venez lire la suite et n'oubliez pas vos reviews =)


	2. Situation initiale

**CHAPITRE 1 :: SITUATION INITIALE**

**Ce premier chapitre va peut être vous semblez court, mais mon objectif était surtout de planter le décors et les personnages, pour plus de facilité pour les chapitres suivant , qui eux seront plus long =)**

_**Point de vue neutre**__ :_

Alice Brandon est une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. En apparence elle a tout pour réussir, elle est très séduisante et sociable avec tout le monde. Mais comme dit le proverbe il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. En effet Alice ne vit pas dans un bel appartement ou dans une belle maison en se rendant tout les matins, comme presque tout citoyens, à son travail et le soir elle ne rentre pas non plus tranquillement chez elle… Non, rien de tout cela. Alice Brandon est seule, sans argent ou presque et sans réel domicile, puisque la jeune femme vit dans sa voiture, cette voiture étant la seule chose qui lui reste de ses défunts parents.

Depuis peu, Alice a quitté Seattle et est venue à Forks, elle ne sait rien de cette ville juste qu'elle s'avère être en réalité une petite bourgade insignifiante, plus petite que Seattle qui se trouve à quelques minutes . Elle veut une nouvelle vie, elle veut essayer une fois encore de s'en sortir. Depuis le décès de ses parents il y a deux ans Alice s'est retrouvé à la rue, n'ayant pas de famille. Elle a due faire face à toutes les difficultés de la vie mais sans aucuns soutiens, elle a fait des rencontres qui ne sont pas forcément très recommandable, mais peu importe , Alice veut devenir enfin quelqu'un.

Jasper Cullen, est un jeune homme de vingt deux ans, il réside à Forks , une petite bourgade situé sur la côte ouest des Etats-Unis, dans un appartement assez huppé. Le jeune homme n'a jamais eu à se plaindre en ce qui concerne la famille et l'argent. Son père est un grand médecin et sa mère et une décoratrice d'intérieur qui est elle aussi très renommé dans son métier . Ses parent ont alors toujours eu ce dont ils avaient besoins pour élever au mieux leur enfants : Edward qui est l'ainé, et puis Rosalie et Jasper , de faux jumeaux. Aujourd'hui , Jasper enseigne l'histoire à l'université de Seattle, bien plus qu'une passion pour lui et cela depuis son plus jeune âge. Le jeune homme partage sa vie entre son métier , sa famille et en partie la musique, et surtout un instrument que celui-ci idole qui n'est autre que la guitare. Une vie tout à fait normale et que certains caractéristique des plus équilibrée.

_**Point de vue Alice :**_

Comme d'habitude les premiers rayons lumineux qui apparaissaient dès l'aube, me réveillèrent. J'ouvris alors doucement mes yeux, et me releva pour me mettre assise sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture. Instinctivement je passa une main dans mes cheveux et regarda par une des fenêtres, bien qu'il n'y est pas grand-chose à voir , juste un petit chemin qui menait surement à l'orée de la foret et d'un autre coté un bord de route , route qui semblait être déserte. Je jetai un œil au tableau de bord pour regarder l'heure, il était à peine six heure. Et comme d'habitude, je pris le plaid qui me servait de couverture et le plia correctement puis le posa dans un coin de la banquette. Je me mis ensuite sur le siège avant , devant le volant. Je regardai droit devant moi me disant que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme cela , à dormir dans ma voiture , à me rendre dans des motels miteux pour juste aller prendre une douche. Le pire c'est que je devais toujours payer, jamais au non jamais un gérant m'aurais fait grâce d'une chambre pendant vingt minutes pour juste prendre une douche. Le peu d'argent que j'avais passait là-dedans et aussi dans la nourriture . Enfin quand je dis nourriture c'est un bien grand mot, mon alimentation se résume à boire un café dans la journée et à manger une simple viennoiserie ou autre. Je ne pouvais pas dépenser mon argent pour acheter quelque chose de trop chère même pour me nourrir. Je sorti de ma rêvasserie et mis le contacte puis me dirigea au centre ville , il était tôt mais il y avait toujours du monde même de très bonne heure.

Alors comme à mon habitude, je me garai en ville, puis marchait quelques minutes pour aller dans le café où j'allais depuis que j'étais arrivée ici , c'est-à-dire depuis maintenant deux semaines . Et comme d'habitude je le vis . Je ne savais rien de lui, juste que depuis que je venais ici chaque matin lui aussi y était. Assis toujours à la même table ou presque , lisant le journal tout en sirotant un café. Il était séduisant et charismatique , de beaux cheveux châtains très claire, et des yeux à s'en noyer dans leur beauté et leur profondeur si intense. Nous avions déjà échanger plusieurs regards et avant-hier un sourire. Et je dois vous avouer que si je n'avais pas été celle que je suis aujourd'hui c'est-à-dire cette pauvre fille à la rue, et qui fait croire que non , je l'aurais aborder depuis le premier jour … Une fois au comptoir je commanda comme d'habitude un café simple et une simple viennoiserie . Je lança un regard dans sa direction puis allais m'installer à une table dans un coin tranquille …

_**Point de vue Jasper :**_

Mon réveil venait de faire son travail. Son horrible travail ! Même si j'aimais aller donner des cours d'histoire à l'université , le fait d'être extirper de mon sommeil ne me plaisais pas vraiment, et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. Une fois levé , je me dirigea directement dans ma salle de bain histoire d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour bien me réveiller . Par la suite je pris des vêtements pour m'habiller, et je pris en prime une veste et mes affaires puis quitta mon appartement . Comme tout les matins où j'allais travailler je me rendais au café du centre ville pour boire un café . Je sais que je pourrais très bien le faire chez moi , mais c'est une habitude que j'avais prise . Et je dois vous avouer que depuis quelque temps c'est un réel plaisir d'y aller, encore plus que d'habitude , la raison ? Une belle inconnue … Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant et la première fois j'avais été émerveillée par cette jeune femme d'un naturel magnifique, elle avait une longue chevelure légèrement ondulés , elle n'étais pas grande mais pas petite non plus , elle devait faire un peu moins d'un mètre soixante-cinq et elle était très menue. Et a mon plus grand plaisir à chaque fois, nous échangions un regard et même un sourire. Mais je ne l'avais jamais aborder , mais je m'étais promis que un jour je lui parlerai. Ce matin encore je la vis , elle passa au comptoir pour prendre comme à son habitude un café simple et une viennoiserie , j'observais beaucoup et à force de la regarder et de la voir faire … Puis elle lança un regard dans ma direction et alla s'installer à une table comme elle en avait l'habitude … Je jeta un regard sur la pendule sur le mur en face de moi, puis finit en vitesse mon gobelet de café et me levai tout en prenant ma veste, si je continuais a trainer comme cela j'allais finir par me mettre en retard.

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ce premier chapitre !**

**N'oubliez pas vos reviews , elles font toujours plaisir et elles motivent =)**

**Bisous à tous !**


	3. Plus ample conaissance,

**CHAPITRE 2 :: PLUS AMPLE CONAISSANCE**

_Point de vue Alice : _

les premiers rayons lumineux qui apparaissaient dès l'aube, me réveillèrent. J'ouvris alors doucement mes yeux, et je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement mais ma première pensée fut le fait que j'allais aller au centre ville et surement voir ce charmant inconnue… Après être allée dans le motel du coin, pour en utiliser les douches , je me changea et monta dans ma voiture.

J'allais pour mettre en route ma voiture mais rien ne se passa . Non, non non pas ça ! Tout sauf ça ! Si ma voiture me plantait je n'avais définitivement plus rien ! Je soupira puis sortis de ma voiture histoire de me calmer un peu et d'essayer de faire le point. J'étais vraiment mal , j'avais beau essayer de trouver un travail mais le plus miséreux qu'il soit mais rien, je ne trouvais absolument rien. Et la petite somme d'argent que j'avais sur moi diminuait assez vite , de part les dépenses qui étaient certes minimum pour m'acheter de quoi manger mais surtout pour aller tout les jours louer une chambre ne serait-ce qu'une heure de temps pour utiliser la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je soupira puis remonta dans la voiture. Je réessayais encore et encore de la démarrer et enfin un miracle se produisit . Je soupira une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci s'était plutôt un soulagement . Avant de prendre la route j'hésitais à aller au café mais je me résigna tout de fois à y aller , je n'allais tout de même pas commencer à me priver de manger. Mais un jour ou l'autre je devrais vendre mon seul et unique bien : ma voiture , pour avoir en échange de l'argent et continuer à vivre un minimum … Mais pensons au moment présent c'est ce que je faisait depuis pas mal de temps maintenant . Je pris alors la route direction du centre ville pour me rendre dans ce fameux café… Je pénétra alors dans le café si dès le premier instant où je l'avais vu lors de mon arrivé, m'avait semblé si chaleureux, c'est ce qu'il me fallait… Un fois que j'eu passer les portes, je marchais un peu perdue dans mes pensée je dois avouer. Bouuuum ! Collision avec quelqu'un … Genial, c'était vraiment mon jour de chance aujourd'hui, mais je me mettrais des paires de claques quelques fois !

**_ Je suis désolée , vraiment désolé !**

Je leva alors le regard et le vis … Lui cet homme qui depuis mon arrivée obnubilais mon esprit. Et il a fallut que ça soit lui que je bouscule, c'était vraiment ma veine aujourd'hui tiens …

**_ Ce n'est rien, je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais non plus …**

Sa voix … Mon dieu, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler , et je crois que je n'oublierai jamais cette voix qui ferait rêver plus d'une personne . Je plongea mon regard dans le sien, et je sentais que mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Je ne le connaissais pas mais il me faisait tellement d'effet…

Point de vue Jasper :

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! Non, non, et encore non . J'arrêtais d'un geste précis cet objet de malheur. Je m'extirpais doucement de mon lit. Ce matin il y avait deux choses qui pouvaient me motiver pour cette nouvelle journée : la première : le fait de savoir que ce soir c'est le week -end autrement dit pas de réveil forcé pendant deux jours. Et la deuxième raison qui était sans doute la meilleure des raisons : le fait que je savais que tout à l'heure j'allais la revoir , comme tout les matins ou presque. Le rituel du matin recommença donc, levé plus ou moins motivant, douche, et je repartais pour aller au café du centre ville. Une fois arrivé je pris ma commande , et allait m'asseoir à une table. Je trouvais le temps bien long ce matin et pour cause cette mystérieuse et belle inconnue n'étais pas là … N'allait –elle pas venir aujourd'hui ? Je lis le journal pour m'occuper puis pour finir, me levai et allait chercher un autre café quand quelqu'un me bouscula. Je tourna la tête vers cette personne et la vis … Whoa… elle était tellement proche de moi et tellement belle … Elle s'excusa immédiatement, alors après avoir échangé un long regard je lui dis que ce n'était rien que je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais … Jasper, Jasper, tu ne vois donc pas que c'est la chance de ta vie ! Elle est devant toi, alors fonces !

**_ Jasper Cullen,**

Quoi ? Il fallait déjà que je me présente dans un premier temps, non. Je l'observais et un petit blanc s'était alors installé, je décida alors de me lancer, après tout qui ne tente rien à rien !

Elle m'adressa un sourire , puis dit à son tour :

**_ Alice Brandon,**

Je lui souris à mon tour . Alice … C'était le moment où jamais de faire plus ample connaissance, non ? Allez Jazz fonce, c'est ta conscience qui te parle !

**_ Je peux … vous inviter à prendre un café ?**

La jeune femme sembla surprise et par la suite elle sembla hésité. Je ne voulais pas la forcer loin de là, mais si elle acceptait au fond de moi cela me fait dextrement plaisir. Après quelque secondes d'hésitation la jeune femme déclara pour mon plus grand bonheur :

**_ Avec plaisir …**

Jasper, tu marques un point ! Je souris de contentement , puis lui indiqua la table où j'étais déjà installer et l'invita à faire de même puis j' allais commander un café simple pour la demoiselle et un autre pour moi, en prime j'acheta quelques viennoiseries. A force d'observation je savais bien que cette jeune femme enfin Alice aimait ces petites choses là, et j'espérais bien la surprendre. Une fois la commande payer je pris le toute et le posa sur la table avant de m'asseoir. Et je vis alors l'expression de son visage face à la commande que j'avais pris , elle semblai contente mais aussi étonné :

**_ Comment avez-vous devinez ?**

**_ A force d'observation …** déclarai-je

Elle me regarde et un magnifique sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle déclara avec beaucoup de sincérité dans sa voix :

**_ Merci beaucoup …**

Je lui adressa un sourire. C'est fou … Je ne connaissais pas vraiment cette fille voir pas du tout mais je sentais quelque chose en moi , quelque chose qui n'était pas désagréable …

**_ Vous … vous êtes nouvelle ici ?**

**_ Humm… oui , je viens de Seatlle et avant ça, je vivais à Biloxi dans le Mississipi** et vous vous venez d'où ?

**_ En fait je suis originaire de Forks, ma famille y vit depuis toujours mais je travaille à Seattle …**

**_ Vraiment ? Dans quel domaine ?**

**_ J'enseigne l'histoire à l'université … et votre domaine à vous c'est ?**

**_ C'est … compliqué à vrai dire …**

**_ Je vois, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne voulez pas en parler je comprends .**

**_ Ce n'est pas ça en fait je n'ai pas de travail c'est tout . **dit-elle en souriant

Je comprenais tout à fait et puis de nos jours de trouver un travail ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile … Et il n'y avait pas de honte à cela .. Et de fur en mesure nous parlions de tout et de rien en faisant plus ample connaissance à chaque fois … Nous avions même décidez de ne plus nous vouvoyer mais au contraire de nous tutoyer . Je jeta alors un œil à la pendule . Whoa j'allais finir par être en retard … Fichu boulot !

**_ Je suis navré mais je vais devoir y aller …**

**_ Oui je comprends ,**

Je pris ma veste et le mis sur le dos, puis la regarda et déclara :

**_ J'ai vraiment été ravis de faire ta connaissance Alice …**

**_ Moi aussi Jasper,**

Elle prit sa veste aussi, et nous quittions le café ensemble . Mais avant de me rendre à la voiture je me retourna une dernière fois vers elle et dit :

**_ Il y aura peut être une prochaine fois … ?**

Elle me regarda surprise et sourit de plus belle avant de déclarer :

**_ Je suis certaine que oui .**

Sur ces mots je partis à contre cœur en direction de ma voiture pour me rendre à mon travail. Une chose est sur : aujourd'hui je penserai à cette agréable matinée …

Point de vue Jasper :

Une fois rentré du travail , je posais mes affaires : WEEK END ! Je soupirai et alluma la télévision, pour ne serai-ce qu'avoir un bruit de fond , j'allais prendre une douche vite fait , puis me posa dans mon sofa et regarda le match de football qui passait… Je souris en pensant à Emmett qui devait surement être surexcité devant son poste de télévision et il m'en parlerait surement ce soir. Emmett, le fiancé de ma sœur Rosalie, c'était à mordu de sport ! D'ailleurs ce soir c'est repas de famille chez mes parents. Tout le monde sera là, c'est à dire mes parents bien entendu , Rosalie et Emmett, et mon frère Edward et sa petite amie Bella, et moi ! D'ailleurs je jeta un regard à l'heure, et je devrais me mettre en route si je ne voulais pas être en retard. Je pris mes clés de voiture et quitta mon appartement. L maison ou du moins la villa de mes parents étaient à peine à quinze minutes de chez moi, alors je n'avais pas énormément de route à faire.

Une fois arrivée devant la belle et grande demeure familiale, je gara ma voiture dans l'allée, et je vis alors que ma sœur Rosalie, et son compagnon Emmett donc devait être là, puisque leur voiture était déjà là. Je sortis de mon véhicule et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, je n'eu même pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit sur ma mère toute souriante , et en une fraction de seconde je me retrouve enlacé dans ses bras, je ris légèrement face à la réaction de ma mère. Réactions qui ne m'étonnaient plus mais que voulez vous ma mère a toujours été d'une extrême bonté , et avait toujours de la tendresse à revendre.

**_ Bonsoir Maman**

**_ Mon Jasper … comment vas-tu ?**

**_ Je vais bien, **

Je pénétra dans la maison et déposa ma veste sur le porte manteau près de la porte, et me dirigea au salon où se tenait déjà mon père , ma sœur et Emmett je salua tout le monde et évidemment Emmett me demanda :

**_ Alors, Jazz tu as regardé le match !**

**_ Bien sûr Emmett !**

A ce moment là ce fut au tour de mon frère Edward et de sa compagne Bella de faire leur apparition. Comme je venait de le faire ils saluèrent tout le monde . Après quelques discutions diverses et variés, nous nous installions à table. Ma mère ne tardèrent pas alors à amener les plats que je suis sur , avaient été confectionner avec amour, voila le secret de ces plats si délicieux…

La soirée était à son comble chacun discutait , et moi je m'était perdu dans mes pensées. Mes pensées qui étaient obnubilé par cette jeune et belle inconnue : Alice … Que ce nom lui allait bien… Malheureusement je fis extirper de mes pensées par ma sœur qui avait remarquer que j'étais certes présent physiquement mais pas vraiment mentalement…

**_ Et bien Jazz tu as l'air bien pensif …** déclara ma sœur

Evidemment tout le monde se retourna sur moi, franchement Rosalie quelle discrétion.

**_ Tu as des soucis ?** me questionna ma mère

**_ Je suis sur qu'il pense à une femme !** dit Rosalie en rigolant

Je leva les yeux au ciel et sourit :

**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas maman je n'ai aucun soucis,**

**_ Alors c'est bien à cause d'une femme !** enchaine Rosalie

**_ Allons, allons … laissons Jasper tranquille, il en parlera le moment venu …** déclara mon père

Je remercia mon père . Mon père qui était si calme et diplomate… Mon père ce héros !

Puis la soirée reprit de plus belle avec la bonne ambiance, comme à chaque fois que nous étions réunis en famille…

Point de vue Alice : 

Quelle journée … Et surtout quelle matinée. Ce charmant inconnu je lui avais parlé, on avait parlé et même pris un café ensemble et nous avons fait connaissance... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me suis sentis bien et je me suis senti vraiment quelqu'un. De plus cet après-midi j'avais vu une petite annonce pour un travail, le bar du centre ville cherchait une serveuse. Au début j'avais hésité à m'y présenter mais qui dit bar ne dit pas forcément lieu mal fréquenté, surtout que Forks avait l'air d'une petite bourgade très tranquille . J'avais finalement décider de y aller en début de soirée, avec un assez bon pressentiment, aujourd'hui je suis sur serait une bonne journée jusqu'au bout. Une fois dans le centre ville je me dirigea devant le bar et j'observais avant d'y entrer. L'endroit avait l'air d'être sympas et non mal fréquenté au contraire. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la bâtisse. Dès que je fus rentrer de la musique me parvint , ainsi que des rires, des gens parler etc. Je me dirigeai au bar ou un homme était entrain d'essuyer le comptoir à l'aide d'un chiffon.

**_ Excusez moi, j'aimerai parler au gérant, vous savez où il est ?**

**_ Il est devant vous mademoiselle !**

Il m'adressa un sourire, une bonne chose non ? Il n'avait pas l'air arrogant ou je ne sais quoi. Je sourit et déclara !

**_ Je viens pour la petite annonce que vous avez mis en ville, il parait que vous cherchez une serveuse…**

**_ C'est exact ! Vous avez de l'expérience dans ce domaine ?**

**_ Humm… pas vraiment, mais j'apprends et je m'adapte vite et … j'ai vraiment besoins d'un travail …**

Il m'écouta tout en m'observant. Je sais que en lui avouant que je n'avais pas vraiment d'expérience en tant que serveuse , je prenais un risque, rien que pour cela il pouvait ne pas me prendre … Mais au moins j'avais été sincère et mes motivations étaient claires …

**_ Ca marche pour moi ! Venez demain matin à l'ouverture que je vous explique quelques trucs . Dites moi … vous pouvez commencer dès demain au moins ?**

**_ Demain ? C'est parfait, merci beaucoup !**

Sur ceux, il me salua et me dit à demain, je sortis alors du bar en souriant de plus belle. J'avais enfin trouver un job ! Aujourd'hui était vraiment une excellente journée ! Une fois dehors la légère bise vint faire voler ma chevelure, je commençait à marcher jusqu'au parking où j'avais garer ma voiture quand une voix m'interpella :

**_ Hey !**

Je me retourna et vit un homme s'approcher de moi , il devait avoir quelques années de plus que moi , je ne sais pas exactement, il portait un vieux jean délavé et une veste en cuir . Je me stoppa tout en le regardant venir

**_ J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais un travail …**

Je fronça légèrement les sourcils , comment savait-il cela ? Etait il au comptoir du bar lorsque j'ai parlé au gérant ? Je ne voyais que ça comme explication plausible …

**_ Oui mais j'ai été prise pour le poste de serveuse alors …**

L'homme en question s'approcha encore plus de moi et sans que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit vint poser délicatement une de ses mains sur mon visage et déclara :

**_ Si tu veux avec moi tu pourrais te faire pas mal d'argent …**

J'enleva d'un geste brusque sa main de mon visage et le regardant d'un air dégouté. Que voulait il de moi ? Que je deal de la drogue, ou pire que je me prostitue ou je ne sais quoi ?

**_ Hors de question !**

J'allais faire demi tour mais l'homme en question me rattrapa j'eu alors un reflexe de défense et le gifla fortement au visage . Il me regarda alors furieux et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait riposter mais il ne fit rien à part serrer les poings :

**_ Ca ma jolie tu me le payeras un jour …**

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et disparu dans la nuit … Je soupira de soulagement et monta dans ma voiture puis me mis en route pour quitter le centre ville…

**Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent c'est plaisant et elles motivent, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre et que j'aurais encore plus de reviews de votre part !**

**Bisous =)**


	4. Nouveaux espoirs

CHAPITRE 3 :: NOUVEAUX ESPOIRS

_Point de vue Alice :_

Un travail. J'ai enfin trouvé un travail. Bon je sais que être serveuse dans un bar , cela peut parfois avoir une connotation négative, mais j'avais vraiment besoins d'argent, et puis l'établissement dans lequel j'avais été embauché ne faisait pas mauvais genre, ou encore lieu très mal fréquenté. Au contraire c'était un lieu qui semblait chaleureux et plutôt bien fréquenté. Maintenant que j'avais un travail , j'allais pouvoir vivre sous un vrai toit , je n'allais pas loué un appartement ou je ne sais quoi, non cela serait encore trop chère pour moi mais j'avais déjà repéré un motel à l'entrée de la ville , et avec ce qui me restait comme économie, enfin si on pouvait appelé cela comme ça , plus l'argent que j'allais touché avec ce job, j'allais pouvoir payer une chambre pour quelques temps. Depuis quelques jours, j'avais vraiment l'impression que j'allais pouvoir enfin m'en sortir…

Comme tous les matins ou presque, je me rendit au café du coin, et comme toujours j'étais certaine de croiser ce bel inconnu. Enfin, plus si inconnu que cela maintenant. Jasper, c'était son nom. Nous avions fait connaissance et nous nous étions très bien entendus. A peine rentré dans le café, que je le vis, cet homme si séduisant et si charismatique : Jasper Cullen. Mais ce que je vis me surpris , il était là assis à une table avec deux cafés devant lui, et des viennoiseries. Je lui lança un regard intrigué et d'un geste de la main il m'invita à la rejoindre. Ce que je fis sans me faire prier bien au contraire. Il me salua , ce que je fis à mon tour bien évidement , et une fois assise il poussa délicatement un café vers moi. J'afficha alors un sourire, et déclara :

**_ C'est si attentionné de ta part,**

**_ Disons que j'essaie de faire de mon mieux,**

**_ Crois moi, c'est réussi,**

Il m'adressa alors un magnifique sourire, depuis que nous avions fait plus ample connaissance, entre nous c'était spécial, je l'appréciais beaucoup et j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était réciproque.

_ Alice, est-ce que tu accepterais de diner avec moi ce soir ?

Whoa … Diner avec lui ? Juste nous deux, les battements de mon cœur venaient de s'accélérer. Mais ce soir ? Non ! Je travaillais , je le regarda alors et lui répondit d'un air désolé :

_ Ce soir ? Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne suis pas disponible. Mais pourquoi pas demain, mais demain midi ?

Il me regarda surpris que je lui propose de remettre ce diner , puis après avoir but une gorgée de café il déclara à son tour :

_ Demain midi, ça marche !

Je souris, soulagée qu'on puisse trouver une date pour repousser ce diner. Nous continuions à discuter tranquillement comme de vrais amis, de simple amis ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Nous verrons bien la suite des évènements. Je jeta un œil à la pendule , et malheureusement c'était pour moi l'heure de partir si je ne voulais pas être en retard.

**_ Navrée, je vais devoir y aller ,**

**_ Aucuns problèmes , je ne vais pas tarder non plus de toute façon.**

Sur ces mots, nous quittions le café ensemble et pour lui dire au revoir et le remercier je l'embrassa furtivement au coin des lèvres. Il sourit puis déclara !

**_ A demain, je passe te chercher ?**

**_ Humm… non pas la peine, rendez-vous ici à midi ?**

Il acquiesça silencieusement et après un dernier regards, nos chemins se séparèrent.

Je pris une autre direction pour me rendre au bar où j'avais eu ce poste de serveuse, une fois devant la bâtisse, j'entra alors dans ce bar et me dirigea au comptoir ou l'homme de la dernière fois, c'est-à dire le gérant de l'établissement m'avait offert cet emploi. Il leva la tête et m'offrit un sourire avant de déclarer :

**_ Pile à l'heure !**

Je sourit à mon tour, c'était un compliment, et je partais déjà avec un bon point, non ? Il m'invita ensuite à passer de l'autre côté du comptoir et déclara !

_ Je vais te montrer ce que tu dois savoir pour réussir un minimum ta première soirée ici. On va commencer par la caisse , généralement c'est moi qui m'en occupe toute la soirée, mais il m'arrive de m'absenter.

Il me montra alors comment s'en servir, m'expliqua quelques informations qui s'avèrent être fondamentales. Par la suite il me montra toute la vaisselle, ainsi que les différent type de verre , verre à bière, verre à whisky et tout ce qui s'en suit. Il m'emmena ensuite dans ce qui me semblait être une cave où se trouvait des tonnes de caisses, et de bouteilles.

**_ Ici, c'est la réserve ,** déclara t-il . **C'est ici que toutes les boissons sont stockés , et c'est également ici que deux fois par semaine vous les employés, serez de corvée pour enlever les caisses vides et les remplacer par des caisses neuves. Je pense que tu sais tout maintenant, ton service commence à dix-huit heure.**

**_ D'accord, je serai là . Encore merci monsieur de m'avoir prise pour ce poste.**

**_ Pas de problème, mais pitié pas de « monsieur » avec moi , appelles moi Charlie**

**_ D'accord, bon et bien à ce soir Charlie.**

Sur ces mots, je sortis du bar et repartis , puis récupéra ma voiture pour me diriger à l'entré de la ville , là ou il y avait ce motel qui pourrait m'offrir un vrai toit. Une fois devant j'entra alors dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler le hall d'entrée et me dirigea vers le petit comptoir ou se trouvais une femme. Je lui demanda alors une chambre pour une durée indéterminée, je paya à l'avance pour quelques jours, et en échange elle me donna la clé. Je pris mes deux sacs de voyages remplis de vêtements en tout genre et monta dans ce qui était maintenant mon chez moi. Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre , je me laissa tomber sur le lit. Un lit si moelleux, cela faisait longtemps, et je préférais un bon matelas à ma banquette arrière de ma voiture… Mais pour moi tout allait bien, ou plutôt mieux. J'avais vraiment hâte de commencer mon nouveau job et de diner avec Jasper demain…

**Bonjour, Bonsoir vous =)**

**Alors désolé du retard , mais avec le lycée c'est pas facile de trouver du temps pour écrire, et en plus de tout cela j'avais une semaine de Bac blanc juste avant les vacances. Mais voici un nouveaux chapitre, je suis navrée il n'est pas super mais j'essaie d'avancer comme je peux.**

PS :: Je voulais vous dire que si vous avez une ou plusieurs envies ou idées à propos d'événements ou autres dans cette fiction, vous pouvez m'en faire part, et j'essaierai de les intégrer dans les prochaines chapitres =)

**J'espère avoir beaucoup de reviews =D**

**Bisouuus (L)**


	5. NOUVELLE VIE ?

CHAPITRE 4 :: NOUVELLE VIE ?

_Point de vue Alice _:

Non, non ,non et non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Je venais de vider mes sacs de voyages , et étaler tout mes vêtements sur le lit qui trônait dans la chambre et je n'avais pas trouver une tenue digne de ce nom pour aller diner avec Jasper demain midi. Je n'allais pas y aller en simple jean et t-shirt tout simple. Je soupira et fouina dans tout ce que j'avais, et là un petit bout de tissu noir attira mon attention , je tira et découvrir une jolie petite robe noire. Je ne me rappelais même plus que j'avais cela. Cette robe était simple, noire avec de fines bretelles et elle devait m'arriver juste au dessus des genoux. Simple mais élégante, c'est ce qu'il me fallait. Je mis alors cette petite merveille de côté , et replia toutes mes affaires pour ainsi les ranger.

C'était bientôt l'heure pour moi d'aller travailler. Ma première journée ou du moins ma première soirée. J'étais impatience mais en même temps j'appréhendais un peu, le soir c'est là ou le bar est le plus fréquenté ce qui veut dire beaucoup de travail, et je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine, alors au fond de moi j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, et cela même si Charlie, le gérant, avait l'air très sympathique. Avant de partir , je me changea, et mis un simple jean assez claire avec un débardeur noire, suivit d'un gilet. Il faut bien avouer qu'ici le temps est souvent grisâtre et les températures restent toujours assez basses. Je pris alors ma veste et mon sac et quitta le motel où je logeais pour aller en ville. Je gara ma voiture à quelques mètres du bar, puis entra dans celui-ci , il y avait quelques clients , mais le bar était presque vide , mais il était encore très tôt, je pensais bien que le coup de feu serait pour le début de soirée. Je me dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvais un jeune homme qui apparemment travaillait aussi ici , il me regarda et déclara :

**_ Salut , tu dois être la nouvelle ?**

**_ Oui, je suis Alice.**

**_ Enchanté Alice, moi c'est Embry**

Je lui adressa un sourire, Embry avait l'air d'être très sympas, et vu comment il semblait être à l'aise derrière ce comptoir, j'en déduit alors que cela devait faire pas mal de temps qu'il travaillait ici. Charlie apparut, il sortais de la pièce qui menait à la réserve et me fit un signe de la main , il attrapa un bout de tissu noir qui me semblait être un tablier, et me le lança gentiment en déclarant :

**_ C'est à toi de jouer !**

J'attrapa alors le tablier, et le noua autour de ma taille, je croisa le regard amusé de Embry , et celui-ci me chuchota un « bon courage ». Je jeta alors un œil à la salle , et repéra une table vide, mais qui n'était pas débarrasser , je pris un plateau rangé derrière le comptoir et me dirigea vers celle-ci, puis plaça tout les verre et bouteilles de bières vides dessus . Cependant la table semblait humide. Je me tourna et aperçut un torchon sur el comptoir , je pris celui-ci et allait essuyer la table, et plaça le torchon dans une de mes poches arrière , de façon à ce qu'il ne tombe pas, mais qu'il dépasse tout de même pour plus de facilité à l'attraper si nécessaire. Une fois la table débarrasser, je mis les verres dans la cuisine qui se trouvait dans une des pièces d'a côté. De retour vers le comptoir Embry m'interpella :

**_ Hey ! Une commande pour la trois,**

La trois ? Ha oui le numéro, des tables , je pris le plateau en main , et me retourna face à cette grande salle , Charlie m'avait en effet expliquer le fonctionnement et la disposition des tables, je trouva alors cette fameuse table numéro trois, et déposa la commande ainsi que l'addition. Les clients me remercièrent, et apparemment je ne m'étais pas trompé, une très bonne chose !

Et assez rapidement, j'avais pris le rythme , et puis ce soir nous étions quatre à travailler en tant que serveur et serveuses. J'avoue que pendant un moment de la soirée j'eu un peu de mal à suivre un bon rythme, il y avait beaucoup de monde, et la fatigue était présente, mais j'ai tenu bon. Il était près de deux heures du matin , et les derniers clients venaient de quitter le bar. Je pris alors le temps de m'asseoir sur un haut tabouret devant le comptoir tout en enlevant mon tablier et ce torchon de ma poche. Les autres employés, quand à eux ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour rentrer chez eux de suite , il ne restait donc plus que Charlie et moi. D'ailleurs celui-ci se mit à ma hauteur et dit :

**_ Tu t'es bien débrouillée ce soir,**

**_ Merci,**

_ Dis moi, j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête … Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune et jolie jeune femme comme toi est venue faire ici , et est prêt à tout pour avoir un job ?

_ Humm… Bonne question, et j'ai pas vraiment de réponse précise mais … mais si je voulais à tout prix un job c'est que j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Il me lança alors un sourire compatissant, et ajouta :

_ Allez, tu devrais y aller , reposes toi bien et je t'attends demain soir à la même heure.

_ D'accord, A demain Charlie !

_ A demain p'tite !

Je souris amusé par ce nouveau surnom, p'tite ? J'avoue que je ne suis pas très grand, je dois mesurer environ un mètre soixante –cinq , bon d'accord ce qui est sur c'est que je ne les dépassais pas mais quand même. C'est en cette heure très tardive, que moi Alice Brandon rentrais « chez moi » pour une bonne nuit de repos.

_Point de vue Jasper : _

Je l'avais fais. Moi, Jasper Cullen j'avais invité cette charmante demoiselle du nom d'Alice Brandon. Depuis la première fois que nous avions parlé, nous avions fait beaucoup plus ample connaissance petit à petit chaque matin que l'on se voyait. Normalement nous aurions dut diner hier soir, mais elle n'était pas disponible je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais tout le monde sait que la curiosité est un vilain défaut . Peu importe, Alice avait alors demandé à ce que nous reportions à ce midi, c'était une bonne chose, non ? Cela voulait certainement dire qu'elle voulait vraiment passer un moment avec moi. J'avais déjà ma petit idée pour ce qui est du restaurant où j'allais l'emmener , un petit restaurant très sympas à Seattle. J'avais tout de même téléphoner pour réserver, nous étions samedi est tout le monde sait que le weekend les restaurants sont toujours beaucoup plus fréquentés. Mais à force de rêvasser j'allais finir par me mettre en retard. Je pris une bonne douche puis m'habilla d'un jean, d'une chemise noire , et je mis une veste par-dessus, histoire de ne pas attraper froid non plus. Une fois prêt je monta dans ma voiture et me dirigea en ville, Alice avait voulu que l'on se rejoigne devant le café où nous avions l'habitude de se voir , je ne sais pas pour quelle raison elle n'avait pas voulu me dire où elle vivait, mais Alice avait quelques chose de mystérieux et j'aimais ça. Il était presque midi, et j'étais à l'heure, devant la café attendant la jeune femme. Et quelques minutes plus tard je la vie arrivée, elle était tout simplement magnifique, elle portait une jolie robe noire, avec un gilet par-dessus, elle semblait si épanouie , whoa … Je sentais mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine, je ne pouvais plus nier que Alice Brandon m'attirait…

_Point de vue Alice :_

Doucement les doux rayons lumineux m'extirpèrent de mon sommeil. Je soupira légèrement et jeta alors un œil sur mon réveil. Il était temps pour moi de me lever. Ce que je fis avec difficulté , ce qui était assez rare puisque je n'étais pas du genre à trainer au lit toute la journée ou autre. Il était dix heure passé, mais j'avais une excuse pour dormir si tard, le travail … Mais il ne fallait pas que je traine trop, à midi je devais rejoindre Jasper . Je pris directement une bonne douche, puis une fois coiffé correctement et maquillé légèrement j'enfila ma robe. Chaussures, chaussures… Je ne voyais qu'une seule solution, mettre mes ballerines noires elles aussi. Je pris mon sac et je partis en direction du centre ville.

Il était presque midi, et j'étais presque arrivée au point de rendez-vous. D'ailleurs je pouvais apercevoir sa silhouette que je pouvais reconnaitre parmi tant d'autre. Alors que je m'approchai de lui il m'adressa un magnifique sourire que je lui rendit, il m'embrassa sur la joue pour me saluer

**_ Tu es magnifique.** dit-il

**_ Tu es pas mal non plus !** dis-je à moitié amusé et gênée

Il sourit à son tour, et m'invita à monter dans sa voiture , tout en m'expliquant que le restaurant où nous allons aller se trouvait à Seattle. Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes , et nous en avions profité pour discuter, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec Jasper j'avais vraiment l'impression que je pouvais discuter des heures et des heures. Une fois arrivés en ville, nous marchions côte à côté jusqu'au restaurant, dès que j'eu mis un pied dedans je sentais que ce rendez-vous allait bien se passer, et puis le lieu dans lequel il nous avait emmener était très chaleureux. Une serveuse vint vers nous et dans un naturel incroyable Jasper déclara :

_ J'ai réservé une table pour deux, au nom de Cullen.

**_ Suivez-moi ,** déclara la jeune femme

Elle nous fit traverser la grande salle pour enfin nous amener à notre table, qui je trouve était placé un peu à l'écart des autres, ce qui donnait un côté intime. La serveuse nous laissa, et Jasper tira ma chaise tel un vrai gentleman. Je souris et lui murmura un « merci ». Une fois installé l'un en face de l'autre je dis alors :

_ Merci pour cette invitation , je dois t'avouer que je suis ravie .

**_ C'est moi qui devrais te remercier d'avoir accepté,**

Je souris , puis ajouta :

_ Tu viens souvent ici ?

_ Régulièrement, c'est un restaurant très sympas , et j'y ai passé de très bons moments.

De très bon moments ? Je fronça les sourcils , qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il avait invité beaucoup de jeune femme ici, ou alors de anciennes petites amies ? Après tout il était charismatique, charmant et sexy. Mais Jasper me coupa dans ma réflexion et il se reprit :

_ Enfin je veux dire, en famille et entre amis !

Je ris légèrement face à sa réaction.

**_ Et est-ce que ta famille vit aussi à Forks ? **demandai-je

**_ Oui, mes parents vivent à la sortie de la ville, dans une villa un peu retirée du monde . Et ma sœur et mon frère vivent aussi en ville. Et toi alors ?**

**_ Humm … non, ma famille n'est pas là , je suis toute seule à Forks.**

Un serveur vint alors nous donner les cartes, et tout en discutant nous choisissions nos menus. Pendant ce rendez-vous j'en avais appris pas mal sur lui , sur sa famille, j'avais appris alors que lui et sa sœur était de faux jumeaux , que son père est un grand médecin ou plutôt chirurgien et sa mère quand à elle était passionné de décoration et en avait fait son métier. Quand à lui il enseignait l'Histoire à l'université. Ce rendez-vous était passé très vite, et trop pour moi. Une fois que nous avions finis , Jasper paya alors l'addition et nous sortions du restaurant, puis il me ramena alors devant le café de Forks, notre point de rendez-vous. Je sortis de la voiture, et il fit de même en venant se poster à mes côtés.

**_ Encore une fois , merci !** déclarai-je

**_ Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir** , dit –il

Puis nos regards se croisèrent et ne voulaient plus se quitter, et c'est ainsi que ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes pour venir se poser sur les miennes. Puis il recula :

**_ Désolé …**

**_ Non ! Non ne sois pas désolé** …

Il me regarda intrigué, avec un léger sourire sur son visage , et je m'approcha de lui et tout en me hissant sur le pointe des pieds je l'embrassa à mon tour. Il prolongea alors ce tendre baiser. Whoa … ses lèvres étaient si douces, si … whoa ! Une fois la fin de ce baiser. Je lui adressa un sourire qu'il me rendit sans tarder.

**_ Bon et bien à la prochaine …** dis-je

**_ A la prochaine,**

A la prochaine ? Le plus tôt possible oui ! Sur ce, je rentra alors au motel , après avoir fait un dernier signe à Jasper. J'avais l'impression d'être tout simplement heureuse avec lui !

**Voila un nouveau chapitre.**

**Dans le prochain, il y aura plus d'action , et Jasper aura des révélation sur la situation d'Alice.**

**Merci pour vos reviews =)**


	6. Révélation,

**CHAPITRE 5 :: REVELATION**

Point de vue Alice :

J'étais sur un petit nuage. Ce rendez-vous avec Jasper avait été vraiment parfait, et le fait que nous nous soyons embrassé avant de retourner chacun de notre côté avait vraiment été une agréable surprise. Même si je sais que Jasper et moi sonnes nous de même très différents, surtout du point de vu catégorie sociale , je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui, et de même dire que nous deux nous ne pourront aller plus loin.

J'avais vraiment l'impression de commencer une nouvelle vie , même si mon travail n'était pour moi pas passionnant au moins cela me permettait de vivre un peu mieux qu'avant. D'ailleurs , il était temps que je me prépare pour y aller, je ne devais commettre aucune erreur de crainte d'être licencié, ça ne serait vraiment pas la chose à faire étant donné ma situation .

Point de vue Jasper :

Nous étions samedi soir, et je ne cessais de penser à Alice. Je crois que j'étais fous d'elle tout simplement. Elle était si belle si attirante , et elle avait aussi ce coté mystérieux qui faisait ce petit truc en plus. Je fus tiré de ma rêvasserie par la sonnette , je baissa alors el volume de la télévision et me le va pour aller ouvrir pour trouver Emmett :

**_ Salut Emmett !**

**_ Jazz ! **

Je le laissa entre et il déclara alors :

**_ Ta sœur m'a laissé seul ce soir , pour cause de « sortie entre filles » , alors je me suis dis que tu serais partant pour aller boire un verre en ville .**

Je souris . Même si Rosalie était vraiment très amoureuse d'Emmett il était hors de question pour elle de se couper totalement du monde pour lui, ce qui passant par là est tout à fait normal.

**_ Bien sur que je suis partant !**

Je lui donna une légère tape amicale dans le dos, et pris ma veste, puis nous sortions de l'appartement pour aller en ville, histoire de passer un bon moment entre nous.

_Point de vue Alice ::_

La soirée avait bien commencé et le bar se remplissait petit à petit comme à chaque fois . Et je dois dire que depuis une semaine maintenant j'avais pris le rythme, et l'ambiance ici était plaisante. Et je ne sais pourquoi mais Charlie, le gérant, était vraiment très gentil avec moi ainsi que les autres employés ici d'ailleurs. Alors que je venais de servir un client je leva la tête et ce que je vit me paniqua quelque peu. Jasper ! Que faisait-il ici ? Il était en compagnie d'un autre homme qui avait une carrure d'ours. Mon dieu, mais que vais-je faire ? Pendant une demis seconde j'ai bien pensé à me cacher derrière le grand bar jusqu'à la fermeture mais en fait je pense que c'est une chose qui ne serait pas possible. Je passa alors nerveusement un main dans ma chevelure légèrement ondulée qui m'arrivait en dessous des épaules. Il fallait que j'essaies de l'éviter , je ne voulais pas qu'il vois, qu'il sache que je travaillais ici comme serveuse, comme simple et banale serveuse dans un bar , est-ce que j'avais honte ? Oui, car j'avais pris conscience que Jasper était quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que moi… Malheureusement Embry était débordé tout comme Tanya une autre serveuse. Je n'avais pas le choix … J'avança doucement vers la table, Jasper était à moitié de dos, j'en profita alors pour m'approcher rapidement, capter l'attention du grand brun avec qui il était et déclara alors :

**_ Bonsoir,**

**_ Bonsoir , deux bières s'il vous plais**.

J'acquiesça, et voulu vite faire volte face et repartir, mais la voix de Jasper m'interrompit :

**_ Alice ?**

Sa voix montrait une certaine curiosité et l'on aurait dit qu'il était surpris, chose tout à fait compréhensible . Je fus alors dans l'obligation de me retourné et je le vis. Je lui adressa un léger sourire gêner et déclara d'une petite voix :

**_ Salut,**

**_ Tu … tu travailles ici ?** me demanda t-il

J'acquiesça légèrement , je ne pouvais pas lui mentir après tout, et tôt ou tard il l'aurait certainement appris.

**_ Alice !** m'appela Charlie

Je me retourna et vit qu'il me faisait signe de puis le bar. Sauvé par … Charlie ! Je me dirigea alors vers lui , et une fois à sa hauteur il me dit :

**_ Un client te demande , et ne veux être servie que par toi.**

Je fus très surprise, Jasper ? Non impossible, il venait d'apprendre que je travaillais ici , et il venait d'arriver en plus de tout cela.

**_ Qui ?** demandai-je surprise

Il me fit alors un léger signe de tête pour me montrer la table à laquelle se trouvait cette fameuse personne. Je me retourna et me pétrifia sur place … Je vis trois hommes installé à cette table et un attira mon attention plus que les autres, c'était cet homme, de l'autre jour …

_**Flashback :**_

_J'avais enfin trouver un job ! Aujourd'hui était vraiment une excellente journée ! Une fois dehors la légère bise vint faire voler ma chevelure, je commençait à marcher jusqu'au parking où j'avais garer ma voiture quand une voix m'interpella :_

_**_ Hey !**_

_Je me retourna et vit un homme s'approcher de moi , il devait avoir quelques années de plus que moi , je ne sais pas exactement, il portait un vieux jean délavé et une veste en cuir . Je me stoppa tout en le regardant venir_

_**_ J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais un travail …**_

_Je fronça légèrement les sourcils , comment savait-il cela ? Etait il au comptoir du bar lorsque j'ai parlé au gérant ? Je ne voyais que ça comme explication plausible …_

_**_ Oui mais j'ai été prise pour le poste de serveuse alors …**_

_L'homme en question s'approcha encore plus de moi et sans que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit vint poser délicatement une de ses mains sur mon visage et déclara :_

_**_ Si tu veux avec moi tu pourrais te faire pas mal d'argent …**_

_J'enleva d'un geste brusque sa main de mon visage et le regardant d'un air dégouté. Que voulait il de moi ? Que je deal de la drogue, ou pire que je me prostitue ou je ne sais quoi ? _

_**_ Hors de question !**_

_J'allais faire demi tour mais l'homme en question me rattrapa j'eu alors un reflexe de défense et le gifla fortement au visage . Il me regarda alors furieux et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait riposter mais il ne fit rien à part serrer les poings :_

_**_ Ca ma jolie tu me le payeras un jour …**_

_Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et disparu dans la nuit … Je soupira de soulagement et monta dans ma voiture puis me mis en route pour quitter le centre ville…_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Je soupira légèrement et me dirigea alors vers leur table, qui en plus était seulement a deux mètres de celle où était installé Jasper et son ami. Une fois arrivée près de cette table je fis comme si de rien n'était et déclara :

**_ Bonsoir,**

**_ La voilà !** déclara l'homme que j'avais déjà croisé

Je ne pris pas en compte ce qu'il venait de dire, car de toute évidence il m'avait bel et bien reconnu. Je continua alors comme si c'était des client tout à fait normaux que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyés.

**_ Vous désirez … ?**

**_ Toi !** répondit l'homme que j'avais déjà vu auparavant . **_ A ton avis pourquoi j'ai demandé à n'être servis que par toi ?**

Je ne répondis pas, et mon regard se posa sur leur table ou déjà des verres vides et bien entamés étaient disposés. Je pris alors mon plateau et en quelques mouvements débarrassa les verres vides. Peut être avaient-ils besoins de réfléchir pour leur choix de consommation ?

**_ Je repasserai plus tard …** déclarai-je

**_ Attends ma jolie !** dit un des trois hommes . **_ James avait vraiment raison, tu es vraiment très … belle et désirable. Je suis Laurent et tu es ... ?**

James ? C'est donc comme cela que se nommait cet homme qui m'avait fait une proposition si dégradante il y a quelques semaines, alors que je venais d'arrivée en ville. J'entendis alors ce que Laurent dit , je le regarda , je suis qui ? Je répondis alors :

**_ Je suis pas intéressée ! **

Je repris mon plateau et voulu faire volte-face pour retourner auprès des autres clients , mais je sentis un bras puissant me retenir tellement fort que j'en fis tomber mon plateau, et qu'un bruit de verre brisé raisonna dans le bar, qui même étant très grand, attira l'œil de certains clients. Je fis face à cet homme, James, qui me tenais toujours le poignet :

**_ Lâchez moi .** demandai-je doucement mais avec autorité.

**_ Ne crois pas que tu va t'en sortir comme cela, je n'ai pas oublié . Se faire frapper par une femme c'est très humiliant , j'en ai mis du temps pour te retrouver. Mais le hasard fait bien les choses … **déclara James

Point de vue Jasper ::

Je n'en revenais pas, Alice ! Je l'avais vu ce soir. ici, dans ce bar , je ne savais pas qu'elle travaillait en tant que serveuse. Je connaissais bien l'établissement, tout comme Charlie qui était très connu à Forks et Embry qui était une connaissance. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été ici, et c'est pour cela que je me demandais depuis combien de temps Alice , travaillait ici. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui parler d'avantage, bien que nous nous voyons régulièrement maintenant. Evidemment Emmett qui était avec moi m'avait posé quelques questions après le départ d'Alice , qui devait apparemment aller continuer à travailler.

**_ Tu l'as connais ?** me demanda surpris Emmett

**_ Oui, c'est Alice. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines .**

**_ Et tu nous en a pas parlé ?**

**_ Non, entre nous c'est tout nouveau.**

Tout nouveau … Je n'oublierai jamais nos grandes discussions ensemble, ainsi que ce diner, et ce tendre baiser. Ce jour là j'avais pensé aller trop vite en l'ayant embrasser, mais non. Alice m'avait embrassé à son tour. Et quel baiser ! Ses lèvres étaient si douces et si attirantes … Emmett n'en dis pas plus, étrange d'ailleurs , car lui qui était toujours entrain de faire des tonnes d'allusions. Nous continuions alors à discuter tranquillement en attendant notre commande, lorsque Emett changea radicalement de sujet de conversation et dit :

**_ On dirait bien que ton amie à des ennuie avec James.**

Quoi ? Alors que je me retournais j'entendis un bruit de verre qui se brisait, et vit Alice à une table où se trouvait trois hommes que je connaissais, enfin il était connus de pas mal de personnes ici, et ils n'étaient pas vraiment appréciés. James avait empoigné Alice, Alice cette jeune femme si douce, et qui semble si fragile. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je me leva, suivit de près par Emmett. J'arriva rapidement à la hauteur de James , qui n'était qu'à quelques tables que nous et déclara :

**_ Lâches là James .**

Je croisa alors le regard d'Alice, qui venait de tourner sa tête dans ma direction tout comme James et ses deux amis.

**_ Salut Jasper, Emmett. Ne t'occupes pas de mes affaires s'il te plais , je vais régler ça tout seul.**

**_ On sait tous comment tu règles tes affaires … **siffla Emmett

James lança alors un regard noir à Emmett, et tout les deux se défiaient du regard maintenant. Jusqu'au moment ou Laurent à des amis de James déclara :

**_ Hey Emmett ! Si tu rentrais sagement chez toi pour aller t'occuper de ta copine , à moins que tu veuilles que je m'en charge ?**

Et l'inévitable arriva, Emmett démarra au quart de tour et il frappa James qui atterrit assez violemment au sol. Certains regards s'étaient tournées vers nous. Puis le gérant, Charlie arriva vers nous.

Point de vue Alice :

Mais dans quel pétrin je m'étais mise ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce James, allait me retrouver et m'en vouloir à ce oint de l'avoir giflé, mais en même temps il l'avait bien mériter, et je ne m'étais pas laisser faire , c'était juste une légitime défense.

Jasper, Jasper, Jasper … il était là aussi et était venue à mon secours si je puis dire avec son ami. Malheureusement , l'atmosphère était tendue , et cela avait dégénérer entre James et l'ami d'Emmett. Et de suite, Charlie était arrivé pour empêcher que cette situation empire encore plus.

**_ On se calme les jeunes . Si cette pour déclencher une bagarre générale vous allez dans un autre établissement, c'est clair ? **déclara Charlie avec autorité.

Personne ne répondit , mais le silence fut interpréter comme une réponse affirmative. Charlie se tourna vers moi et déclara d'une voix neutre :

**_ Rentres chez toi p'tite !**

**_ Mais –** tentai-je de protester

**_ Rentres chez toi .** répéta Charlie

Je soupira légèrement puis retourna au bar ou j'enleva mes affaires de service. Puis allait chercher ma veste et mon sac , puis sortie du bar sans rien dire. Une fois dehors, je frissonna sous l'effet du vent qu'il y avait ce soir, et commença alors à marcher, jusqu'au moment où j'entendis un voix :

**_ Alice !**

Je me retourna et vis Jasper , qui arriva rapidement à ma hauteur . Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux, j'avais honte tout simplement. Honte qu'il est découvert où je travaillais et de ce que j'étais au fond de moi. Sans m'y attendre, il prit ma main dans la sienne et déclara :

**_ Tu vas bien ?**

**_ Oui sa va.**

Trois petits mots, sans émotions sans rien. Je soupira et me recula de lui en rompant le contact que formaient nos mains.

**_ Où est-ce que tu vas ?** me demanda t-il

Très bonne question, moi-même je ne savais pas. Rentrer au motel ? Oui mais avec ce qui venais de se passer ce soir … Charlie m'avait demandé de rentrer, pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait encore de moi demain et les autres jours ? Où est-ce qu'il m'avais renvoyé ? Après tout ses paroles étaient très subtiles , et puis cette bagarre à commencer par ma faute… Je le regarda alors dans les yeux et déclara :

**_ Aucunes idées …**

Ce qui était en plus le strict vérité, si jamais je perdais ce travail je ne pourrais plus payer ma chambre , et je devrais alors retourner à vivre dans cette fichue voiture qui démarra quand elle veut. Jasper déclara alors assez surpris et abasourdis :

**_ Comment ça ? Alice …**

**_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre Jasper ,**

**_ Alors expliques moi .**

Je soupira légèrement angoissée, que devais-je lui dire ? Je ne voulais pas partir, et ne plus jamais le revoir, je tenais à lui et cela c'était irrévocable mais je n'étais pas une fille bien pour lui, nous étions trop différents. Mais je ne sais pour quelle raison exacte , je décida alors de tout lui dire, tout :

**_ Jasper je ne suis pas celle que tu penses ! Je n'ai pas une belle maison ou un bel appartement dans lequel je vis , il y a encore quelques temps je vivais dans ma voiture qui démarre une fois sur deux , et je n'ai pas un travail passionnant, comme tu l'a vus par toi même je ne suis qu'une banale serveuse dans un bar. Ce job me permet de payer la chambre miteuse du motel dans lequel je vis ! Je pensais m'en sortir avec ce travail , mais après ce soir je ne sais même pas si Charlie va vouloir me reprendre . Alors je n'ai pas le choix , je dois partir .**

Jasper sembla réfléchir un moment. A moins que tout ce que je venais de lui révéler était trop dur à encaisser pour lui. Un léger silence s'était installé , et Jasper le brisa en déclarant :

**_ Viens chez moi .**

L'information avait eu du mal à monter jusqu'au cerveau, moi venir chez lui ?

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Viens chez moi . **dit t-il une seconde fois

Il s'approcha de moi et passa une de ses mains le long de mon cou pour enfin venir la passer dans mes cheveux et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il ajouta :

**_ Je ne veux pas que tu partes , **

**_ Mais Jasper …**

**_ Alice, s'il te plais acceptes .**

Je ferma les yeux une demi seconde, puis les ré-ouvrit , et plongea mon regard dans celui de Jasper, qui attendais ma réponse avec impatience.

**_ Alors j'accepte,**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et sans dire un mot de plus il m'embrasse au coin des lèvres.

**Voila un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Désolé pour cette attente mais avec le lycée , trouver du temps pour écrire n'est pas une chose facile . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira , j'ai décider de faire avancer les choses pour notre couple favoris { moi aussi je suis impatiente ^^ }**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, j'essaierai de faire au plus vite.**

**Merci pour vos reviews précédentes et j'espère en avoir d'avantage.**

**Bisous **


End file.
